Medivh
Medivh is a Ranged Specialist Hero from the Warcraft universe. He was released during the week of June 14, 2016.2016-05-20, IN DEVELOPMENT: CHROMIE, MEDIVH, AND MORE!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-06-04 Background Under the influence of the demon lord Sargeras, Medivh opened the Dark Portal and unleashed the orcish Horde upon Azeroth. To atone for this sin, he rallied a new generation of heroes to stand against the Burning Legion during the Third War. In the Nexus, Medivh continues to lead his allies to greatness. He observes the battle from up high in Raven Form, then swoops down and uses shields and portals to turn the tide of battle. Now, he takes his place amongst the legends. Gameplay Summary Strengths * Weaknesses * Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings No longer will Warriors have difficulty engaging with the enemy team’s back-line thanks to . The terrifying damage and lockdown of Arthas combined with Medivh’s Dark Portals can instantly ruin a safe Assassin’s day. The scouting and positional information gained from Medivh’s helps Chromie stay one step ahead of her enemies, landing skillshots with ease even while enemies hide behind walls and structures. Lt. Morales’ healing potential is practically unmatched, but as most players have quickly learned, she is pretty easy to kill if caught out. is great at mitigating incoming burst damage, and even the most dive-happy team will have to think twice about the resources they commit to killing Lt. Morales with Medivh by her side. Effective against Medivh’s ability to save Valeera’s assassination targets via Portals and Force of Will makes the rogue’s job a lot more difficult, and Raven Form combined with Dust of Appearance can ruin some attempted ganks before they even happen. Effective foes Large area of effect damage abilities can be a major nuisance for Medivh to deal with. With the option of using on multiple allies coming online so late (level 16), a few well-placed from Jaina in the heat of battle will have him scrambling to figure out who to save. The perfect engage can be completely nullified if your team is unable to follow up immediately. The silence and crowd control effects of Sylvanas’ Heroic abilities are very dangerous against teams looking to make good use of portals. Any hero that brings consistent, sustained damage will often put on more pressure than Medivh can handle. With Valla’s constant barrage of abilities and auto-attacks, Medivh will struggle to keep his team – and himself - alive. Skins ;The Last Guardian (base) ;Magus :For ages, Atiesh has been passed down from one Guardian of Tirisfal to the next. With the power of the Nexus, Medivh has attuned himself to the staff like none before him. ;Knight Owl :The Prophets of Kharazania forsaw the Eternal Empire's invasion, but their warning came too late. Medivh, the last Knight Owl, has sworn to prevent the Earth from suffering a similar fate. :This skin is related to the "Super-Hero" Earth themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Patch changes * * * * * * * * References Category:Human Category:Specialist Category:Heroes